Unexpected Vacation
by Abilenadyke
Summary: Andrea has a vacation planned for Miranda, but plans change.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Unexpected Vacation part 1 of 2  
>Author: Abilena<br>Pairing: Miranda/Andrea  
>Rating: I'm going to say M just to be safe<br>Summary/Prompt: Miranda takes Cassidy (and Caroline) to England to see her favorite team play when the girls' father bails.  
>Spoilers: contains spoiler scenes from Imagine You and Me.<br>Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is just for fun.  
>AN#1: Thanks to my beta readers xiotonks and giligankane.<br>AN#2: This is my first DWP story and the longest story I have ever written.

Andrea was having trouble concentrating on her work. She was too excited; she and Miranda were going on vacation for a whole week. They had been together for 3 years now, and had yet to go on a vacation - just the two of them, not work related. They were going to Weggis, Switzerland. Andrea had it all planned, Miranda had no clue where they were going.

Andrea had found a beautiful 5 star hotel nestled in the Alps on the edge of a beautiful lake. Miranda loved to ski, so Andy had planned that on a couple of days they would be doing just that. They could also take a carriage ride around the lake, take a cable car ride up a mountain, spend a few hours in a spa house, and of course spend most of the time making love in their suite. Weggis was about 40 minutes from Zurich, so Andrea had also planned a night out at the opera. They were going to see the Verdi opera La Traviata.

Andrea knew this vacation was going to be perfect and one neither of them would forget. The Cartier box hidden in her purse guaranteed that. She didn't have her proposal all planned out, she was just going to carry the ring around. She would know when the perfect time was.

Cassidy and Caroline would be with their father in London for an English football game. Cassidy's favorite team Chelsea was playing against Newcastle United. Cassidy and Caroline both play soccer for Dalton's junior varsity team, but Cassidy loved soccer. She would eat, drink, and breathe it if her mother would allow it. So it was decided by Miranda and Greg, the girls' father, that for Cassidy's birthday present Greg would take the girls to England to watch Chelsea play.

Andrea finished proofreading her last article and e-mailed it to her editor. As she was waiting for his final approval she straightened her desk, then sat down at her desk and started to play a game of spider solitaire when her phone beeped. Looking at the display, a smile broke across her face. Miranda was texting her.

"I am surrounded by incompetent fools! How is your day going, Darling?"

"Just sent my last article to my boss. I have been having trouble focusing! Just think in less than 24 hrs. We will be on vacation and you will only have to deal with me. Love you, Mira. When do you think you will be home?" Andrea replied.

A few minutes later her cell started ringing. She answered it without looking at the screen. "Hello, love. What's up?"

_"Well, Darling, there is no way I'm going to make it home in time for dinner. I probably won't be home before 10, so why don't you order a pizza and have Roy pick you and the girls up and then come have dinner with me in my office." Miranda said with a sigh._

"Anything for you, Mira. We'll be there in an hour or so. I love you." Andrea replied.

_"I love you, too Andrea. That's all." then Miranda hung up._

Andrea chuckled to herself and thought. 'She always has to have the last word and be the one to hang up.' Just then Andrea's computer made the sound of an incoming e-mail. She opened her inbox and there was an e-mail from her editor. She clicked on it and read the few sentences telling her she had done good job and to get out of there. She didn't have to be told twice. Andreas shut off her computer, called Roy and asked him to pick her up, then called Da Ciro's and ordered a pizza to be ready in 45 minutes.

Andy expected to find two very excited teenage girls when she entered the townhouse 15minutes later. What she found was completely opposite, sitting on the stairs before her were two devastated redheads whose faces were red and eyes puffy.

"Cassidy! Caroline! What happened? Are you two alright?" Andrea said with alarm in her voice as she strode across the entryway to wrap the girls in her arms. Cassidy didn't answer but just sobbed into Andy's shoulder.

Caroline lifted her head and answered, "Dad called and cancelled. His case is going to trial tomorrow, so he can't take us to London," then proceeded to bury her head in Andy's other shoulder.

"He WHAT!" Andy exclaimed, then thought 'stay calm Andy you don't want the girls to get even more upset'. It was too late though, a fresh wave of tears started to soak through her shirt where the girls where laying their heads. "Does your mom know yet, girls?" Andy asked while rubbing soothing circles on each of the girls' backs

"No, he said he tried to call her but he couldn't get through so he decided to just call us." Cassidy exclaimed through her hiccups.

"Cassidy, Caroline, look at me." Andy stated while pulling away slightly so she could see the girls' faces. "We'll figure something out okay. Right now though I need you to go wash up because we are going to Runway to have pizza with your mom. And first we have to pick up the pizza from Da Ciro. Plus we have to be at Runway in 20 minutes."

She gave the girls another hug and kissed their heads before sending them upstairs to wash their faces. As she was waiting her mind started working on this new problem. 'Damn Greg!' she thought. He knew Miranda and her were going to be gone the same week as him and the girls. Why on earth did he take this case when he knew he was going to be gone and that there was a possibility that this exact thing would happen. Miranda and she were just going to have to postpone their vacation to Switzerland and go to London with the girls. She thought with a sigh. Hopefully it wouldn't be too hard to switch their flights and get a fourth ticket to the soccer game. Now how in the world was she going to break the news to Miranda without being killed in the process? Just then the sound of stampeding feet on the stairs brought her out of her thoughts. The girls were ready to go.

It didn't take to long to pick up the pizza and before she knew it they were at Runway. In the elevator Andy broke the silence that had fallen over them since the townhouse. "Girls, let's not tell your mom what's up until after we have eaten dinner and then I'll be the one to tell her. Okay?"

As the elevator doors opened onto the Runway floor she heard two very quiet 'Okays' come from the twins. Miranda was there to greet them. She gave the girls each a hug and kisses on the head and then gave Andy a quick peck on the lips before striding back towards her office. Andy and the girls were shocked when they reached Miranda's office. She had a table and four chairs brought up from the art department, and it was set with plates and silverware. There was even a tablecloth on it. They had eaten dinner before in the office when Miranda couldn't make it home in time but the girls always sat on the floor and she and Miranda always sat on the couch. Never had Miranda gone to this length for a family dinner in the office. It made Andy's heart swell with love for her lover and family.

As they sat down to eat their pizza, Miranda noticed how subdued her girls were being. She opened her mouth to ask them what was wrong when she saw Andrea shake her head slightly. So instead she asked the girls, "How was school today, girls?" She didn't want to spoil dinner and knew Andrea would tell her what was wrong later.

The girls told about their day at school and then the three of them ganged up on Andrea and tried to get her to tell them where she was taking Miranda on vacation. She refused to tell them and before they knew it dinner was over and Miranda needed to get back to work. Andy decided to send the girls home while she told Miranda about the change in their plans. The girls helped clear the table and remove the chairs and table while they waited for Roy. Andrea walked them to the elevators, gave them a hug and whispered in their ears "It's going to be okay. I'll be home in a while. Why don't you pick out a movie for us to watch when I get home, okay?"

When Andy got back to Miranda's office she found her lover sitting on the couch with a worried look on her face. Miranda patted the spot on the sofa next to her, indicating she wanted Andrea to sit next to her and tell her what was going on. Andrea sat down and turned to face Miranda. She took Miranda's face in her hands and kissed her gently and lovingly before pulling away. She took Miranda's hand into her own and took a deep breath before speaking.

"There has been a slight change in plans," Andrea spoke in a calm voice. Miranda's eyebrow rose at this, but she didn't speak, she just waited patiently for Andrea to continue.

"Greg is unable…." Andrea got out before Miranda jumped up and exclaimed,

"WHAT!" then she started mumbling under her breath while pacing, "That bastard, I'm going to kill him!"

Andrea got up from the couch and approached Miranda cautiously. "Miranda let me finish please before you go off and kill him and then get sent to jail for the rest of your life." She said and waited for Miranda's nod to continue. "Greg is unable to take the girls to London because his case is going to court tomorrow and probably all next week as well. We are going to take them instead."

"What about…" Miranda started to speak and then stopped.

"I know, I know Mira. I really wanted you to myself for a week but Caroline and Cassidy especially have been talking about this for months. I will not let Greg break their hearts. We will go on vacation just the two of us some other time. I promise, but the girls, they come first and they need us to take them, so we will." Andrea said.

Miranda let out a long sigh and then spoke, "I love you Andrea. You know that right. You're right of course; we will take the girls to London." Then she stepped forward and hugged Andrea tightly. "I'm just really disappointed right now. I was really, really looking forward to our week alone." She whispered in Andrea's ear.

Andrea stepped out of the embrace and kissed Miranda on the lips. What she meant to be a gentle reassuring kiss quickly became passionate and demanding. When they broke apart because the need to breathe became too great she looked into Miranda's eyes and saw a great fire in them. It was probably the same fire that was shining in her eyes.

Andrea took a step back from Miranda then and spoke in a husky voice, "I'm going to use the phone here to change our flights and get a fourth ticket for the soccer game. Then I'm going to go home, tell the girls what is going on, and then we are going to watch a movie. When you get home we will finish what that kiss started." Then she turned on her heel and left Miranda's office with and extra sway to her hips.

Miranda stared after Andrea with a gleam in her eye. God she loved that woman she thought. Once Andrea was out of her sight she sat down at her desk and picked up her phone. She was going to let Greg know just how upset and disappointed she was with him. He answered on the first ring and started apologizing and explaining the situation. She listened to him speak for 2 minutes and then she cut him off. She proceeded to tell him how devastated the girls were and how she and Andrea were canceling their vacation to take the girls instead. She also told him that she and Andrea would be taking their vacation some other time and when they did he would have to take the girls no questions asked. Then she hung up on him with her trade mark 'That's all'.

Meanwhile Andrea had changed their flights, purchased another ticket for the soccer game and was now on the phone canceling their reservations at Park Hotel Weggis. She was trying to explain to the woman on the line that something in the family came up and they wouldn't be able to make it. She assured the woman that when they decided to go on vacation again they would be coming to Park Hotel Weggis. When she got off the phone she peaked her head into Miranda's office. She found her lover going over the layout with Nigel. Andrea felt it safe enough to interrupt so she entered the office and strode across to where Miranda was.

She stepped behind Miranda and whispered in her ear. "I'm heading home. Don't take too long, I still have to finish what I started. I love you." Then tenderly kissed her behind the ear and walked out. Miranda just blushed a little and smiled, then turned her attention back to the layout in front of her. It took her and Nigel another hour and a half to finish the layout. It wasn't exactly how she wanted it but she was tired and wanted to get home. She did of course have unfinished business to take care of at home.

Meanwhile, when Andrea arrived at the townhouse she found the twins watching Gossip Girl and discussing the realness of it. When it was over she had them turn off the T.V. so she could talk to them.

"Okay, girls, your mom and I talked and decided that we would take you to London instead of going on vacation by ourselves. I was able to change our flights so we are now on the same flight. I also purchased another ticket for the soccer game. The only thing left for me to do is make hotel reservations. While I do that why don't you girls pick out a movie for us to watch and make some popcorn" Andy said before slipping out of the family room to call the Four Seasons.

As she dialed the Four Seasons, she crossed her fingers hoping that the Presidential suite would be available, knowing it was the only place Miranda liked to stay when in London. Unfortunately, Four Seasons London was closed and under construction. However, luck was on Andy's side, as soon as she mentioned Miranda Priestly's name and that it was a family trip, the man on the phone said that the presidential suite at the Four Seasons Canary Warf would be available along with an adjoining room for the twins.

When she returned to the family she found the girls all ready for her. She settled down in her usual spot, back against the couch, a twin snuggle next to her on each side. When she asked what they were watching the girls shared a secret smile and told her it was a surprise. As the opening credits of "Imagine You and Me" started playing, Andy smiled to herself. She remembered the twins asking her and their mother a couple of weeks ago what were some of their favorite movies. Andy had mentioned "Imagine You and Me" and the girls then proceeded to ask if they could watch it. Andy had smiled at them and said she would discuss it with there mother. Miranda had said it was fine, so here they were getting ready to watch it. When the soccer game part flashed across the screen an idea started to form in Andy's mind.

A little bit later when Piper Perabo's character, Rachel, was standing on the roof of the car screaming that, "I can do this," Andrea felt eyes on her. She turned her head and locked gazes with her lover. Miranda then crossed the room, sat down next to Caroline and watched the rest of the movie. When the movie was over, Miranda sent the girls to bed with hugs and kisses. She then helped Andrea up from the floor and led them to their bedroom. They did not sleep right away though; they had some unfinished business to take care of first. And boy did they ever take care of it, many times over in fact.

The next morning Miranda and Andy woke to the smell of coffee and a tentative knock on their door. Andy quickly shouted them to wait a minute. They quickly found their pajamas that they didn't wear last night and pulled them on. Miranda climbed back into bed as Andrea went to open their bedroom door. She was greeted by two showered and dressed, smiling teenage girls, one holding two cups of coffee and the other holding a tray with breakfast on it. Andrea motioned them inside and then climbed back into bed next to Miranda. The twins went to their mother's side of the bed, gave her a morning kiss and then set the tray on her lap.

"We wanted to do something nice to say thank you for giving up your private vacation to take us to London. So we made you breakfast," Caroline said. Eggs, toast, and fresh fruit was beautifully displayed on two plates.

Cassidy chimed in with, "We also called Hannah, the nanny that used to watch us when we would go to London with you. We asked if she could watch us for a couple of days this week, so you and Andy could have a few days alone. She started to say no at first, saying we were too old and didn't need her, but we explained the situation to her and said we just needed an adult to be with us so you wouldn't worry. So she said we could tag along with her as she went about her daily routine on Monday and Tuesday.

Miranda's eyes filled with tears at the thoughtfulness of her girls. They had changed so much in the last 3 years and it was all thanks to the beautiful woman sitting next to her in bed. Andrea had such a good influence on them and her as well. She smiled and said, "Thank you, girls, that was very thoughtful of you. You didn't have to do that though. Andrea and I are looking forward to spending a week with you in London."

The girls left then saying they would be back in 20 minutes to collect the dirty dishes. Once the door was closed Miranda pulled Andrea close and whispered in her ear. "I love you so much, my Darling. This breakfast in bed is your influence on them. They would never have been this thoughtful if it weren't for you. They have matured and grown so much in the last 3 years. Thank you for loving them and loving me."

Andrea blushed at Miranda's words. "Thank you, Mira." She replied. "I love you too. Now let's eat before this food gets cold."

They drank their coffee and ate their toast in silence. The girls had only sent up one fork so they took turns feeding each other eggs and fruit. After they were finished Andrea placed the tray and dishes outside their door. When she turned back into to the room she heard the shower running and decided to join the love of her life in the shower. What normally would have taken Miranda 15 minutes to do, took twice as long once Andrea joined her. They simply could not keep their hands off each other. Once they finally emerged from the bathroom, they quickly got dressed and Andrea carried their suitcases downstairs. Miranda went in search of the twins. She found them in their rooms packing last minute books and ipods for the plane ride. A half hour later, Roy was loading their bags into the car and they were off to JFK. They made it through security in record time and before they knew it they were boarding a flight to London. Once the plane was in the air Miranda and Andy both fell fast asleep and slept for 7 hours of the 9 hour flight. While they were sleeping Caroline took many pictures of the cuddling, sleeping couple.

When Miranda awoke she found herself staring into gorgeous chocolate orbs filled with love. She smiled at Andrea and then proceeded to stretch. She checked on her girls and found them both engaged in the books they were reading with their earplugs hanging from their ears. Then she turned to Andrea and they started making a schedule for their week in London. Andrea, never forgetting her days at Runway as Miranda's assistant, always carried a notepad and pen that was easy to get to. Not long after finishing the list, the fasten seat belt sign came on and the captain announced they would be landing in the next 15 minutes. Once the plane landed and they disembarked they made it quickly through customs and baggage claim. As they excited Heathrow they were met by a handsome looking chauffer, whose name was Stuart. He took their bags and then drove them to the Four Seasons in Canary Wharf. It was about 1:30pm by the time they reached the hotel.

Miranda was impressed when they were shown to their suite. She had stayed in the Four Seasons many times before but she always stayed in Four Seasons London not the one in Canary Wharf. The view from the room was excellent. The master bedroom was gorgeously decorated and the bathtub was the perfect size for her and Andrea to share. Miranda decided then that this was going to be a wonderful vacation. Granted it wasn't what she was planning on, but spending the week with her children and her darling Andrea and watching them experience new things was going to be just as wonderful.

It was decided that none of them were tired so after quickly freshening up they made their way to Trafalgar Square to the National Gallery. They spent about 3 hours admiring the art. The girls and Andy were then able to convince Miranda to take a tour of the city in a Double Decker bus. The girls had a blast, pointing out all the places they wanted to go. They got off in Piccadilly Square and found a suitable restaurant for dinner. After a delightful dinner they called their driver to pick them up and return them to their hotel. By the time they got back to the Four Seasons everyone was exhausted, jet lag had finally caught up to them.

They had a big day tomorrow, as it was the soccer game. Unbeknownst to the girls Miranda had been able to arrange for the girls to meet some members of the team before the game. They of course were supposed to experience this with their father but…oh well. She was looking forward to their reactions when they found out. Andrea had convinced her that on this vacation it was Mira Priestly, mother and lover; Miranda Priestly, the editor of Runway was left in New York. Which meant she brought her casual designer clothes and could relax and do things that the editor of Runway would never be seen doing,

Andrea and Miranda kissed the girls good-night and sent them to bed telling them they had to be up and ready to leave by 11:00am. This could be a problem for Cassidy, who loved to sleep in, in the mornings. Andrea and Miranda then retired to their bedroom. They quickly changed into their designer pajamas and climbed under the covers. Miranda laid on her back with Andrea's head on her shoulder, Andrea's arm wrapped possessively around her waist and their legs intertwined. They kissed for a few minutes but they were both exhausted so they stopped and fell asleep instantly to the sound of breathing and heartbeats.


	2. Chapter 2

The alarm went off too early for Andrea's taste but when she looked at the clock she realized it wasn't early at all. It was 10:00 a.m.; they had an hour to get ready before they had to leave. As she realized where they were going today her stomach began to fill with butterflies. Miranda stirred next to her and she smiled, her plan would work. By the end of the day she would have a fiancé. As Miranda woke up she felt the warm body lying next to her and pulled Andrea closer to her. She had slept wonderfully, but didn't want to leave the warmth of her lover and the bed. Andrea rolled on top of Miranda and proceeded to give her a proper good morning. The kiss was over far too soon for Miranda and as she tried to reclaim those wonderful lips Andrea rolled away. Miranda huffed, to show her displeasure of being left.

Andrea just smiled at her and whispered in her ear, "I love you Mira, but we don't have time this morning. It is already 10:10 and we have to leave in 50 minutes. We need to shower and eat breakfast and I'm not even sure the girls are awake yet."

Miranda sat straight up when she heard Andrea say what time it was. She pushed Andrea out of bed and into the bathroom while saying, "You shower. I'll go check on the girls and order some room service for brunch."

Miranda left the master suite and made her way to the twins' bedroom door. She listened quietly for any movement when she didn't hear any she opened the door and made her way to Cassidy's bed. Miranda sat on the edge of the bed and brushed the hair out of her daughters face. Then she leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Bobbsie it's time to wake up. You've got a big day today and we don't want to be late."

Cassidy started to stir and finally opened her eyes. She smiled up at her mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She then rolled out of bed and headed for the bathroom as Miranda headed towards Caroline's bed. She repeated her earlier actions as she sat on the edge of the bed.

She whispered in Caroline's ear, "Precious, it's time to wake up. We've got a big today and we don't want to be late."

Caroline bolted up and looked around frantically. When she saw her mother sitting on her bed she smiled and remembered she was in London and today they were going to see Chelsea play.

When Miranda returned to the master bedroom she was greeted by the sight of Andrea wrapped in a very small towel with a toothbrush hanging from her mouth as she searched a dresser draw for something. Miranda allowed her eyes to travel slowly up Andrea's body, starting with her glorious, long lean legs, up to her ass which was the perfect size 4. Her eyes continued up her back until they reached Andrea's graceful neck. Miranda could spend all day nuzzling that neck. She continued up to Andrea's hair when her eyes met Andrea's in the mirror. Andrea blushed a little at the attention Miranda's eyes were giving to her body. She smirked at Miranda and motioned with her head to the bathroom. Miranda gave herself a shake and then wandered into the bathroom to take her shower.

Andrea quickly got dressed and went to check on the process of the girls. For some reason Andrea couldn't fathom why it took 15 year old girls ages to get ready in the morning. To her surprise Cassidy was already dressed and eating breakfast. Andrea joined her and she listened to Cassidy's excited chatter about watching Michael Ballack, Ashley Cole, and Michael Mancienne play in person. As Cassidy and Andrea finished eating; Caroline and Miranda made their way out to the main room. They sat down and quickly ate some brunch. While Miranda was eating Andrea went back into their room and made sure for the hundredth time that the ring was securely placed in her purse. She knew she couldn't act nervous or Miranda would know something was up.

Ten minutes later they all made their way to the car. Forty-five minutes after that they were dropped off in front of the Chelsea Football Club. Cassidy and Caroline were dressed fashionably in Chelsea's colors. Miranda and Andrea could just feel the excitement pouring from the girls; they were acting like 5 year olds going to Disney World for the first time. They were greeted at the gate by a young man asking if they were the Priestly twins. The girls looked back at their mother confused and she just nodded her head.

"Follow me then please. There are a couple of people who would like to meet you before the game." the man said smiling. They quickly made their way into the stadium towards the locker rooms. Cassidy threw a look of excited bewilderment back at her mother before they were ushered into a giant room. Cassidy almost fainted from the sight that greeted her. There in the flesh were Michael Ballack, Ashley Cole, and Michael Mancienne and from the Women's League Casey Stoney and Lizzie Edwards.

"Hi, Cassidy and Caroline. I heard you girls were big fans of us so we thought it would be cool to meet you." Michael Ballack said. He then stepped forward and shook both girls' hands. They girls made their way around the room shaking everyone's hands. The guys gave each a girl an autographed poster of themselves and a soccer ball signed by the team. Caroline said "Thank you" nice and loud, while Cassidy mumbled a "Thank-you". She was totally speechless. This was the best present she had ever been given. Then they said their good-byes and left to get ready for the game. Casey and Lizzie had another gift for the girls. They invited the girls to come practice with them on Thursday.

"Oh, my GOD! Oh, my GOD! Are you serious? That'd be like, totally awesome." Cassidy exclaimed, before rushing up to Lizzie and hugging her and then hugging Casey.

Caroline's face broke into a huge smile at the women's offer. She raced forward and hugged Casey and then Lizzie saying, "Thank you, thank you, thank you" over and over again.

Miranda and Andrea were watching the whole thing from afar with huge smiles on their faces. This couldn't have gone any better. The twins' reaction to meeting some of the players was perfect. Although, Miranda was surprised by the women's offer to practice with the team. She wasn't expecting that, but she was very pleased by it.

Casey and Lizzie led the twins over to a group of chairs and started asking them questions about their team at Dalton. Cassidy did most of the talking, since soccer was her passion. Before they knew it an hour had passed and the game was getting ready to start. Casey and Lizzie showed all four of them to their seats, hugged the twins good-bye, and told them they would see them on Thursday at 2:00p.m.

Ten minutes later the announcer was calling the starting line-up for Chelsea and Newcastle United. The girls stood and cheered as loud as they could when the 3 players they had just met ran out on the field. The butterflies in Andrea's stomach that had been quiet earlier started flying around like crazy as the game began. She tried to calm them again, but they weren't listening. She was going to wait until after half-time before making her move.

It was an exciting game. Within 2 minutes of the beginning of the game Chelsea had scored and the girls were out of their seats cheering like mad. By half-time Chelsea was winning 3-1 and all four of them were out of their seats cheering Chelsea on. During half-time Andrea took the girls to the bathroom and to get some food. While in the bathroom Andrea removed the Cartier box from her purse, opened the box and slipped the ring into the sleeve of her shirt so it would be easy to get to. She looked herself in the mirror and gave herself a once over. A small grin started spreading across her face.

By the time they returned to their seats Andrea was smiling like a fool. Miranda quirked her eyebrow in question when she saw Andrea's beautiful smile. Andrea just shrugged her shoulders hoping Miranda would just let it go. The second half started so Miranda let it go for now. But she knew something was up with her lover, Andrea had been acting nervous and giddy all day.

Ten minutes into the second half Andrea pulled Miranda to her feet. "Mira, I want to try something I saw in a movie." She says to a confused Miranda.

"What, Andrea?" Miranda asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm going to teach you how to project your voice, so that when you cheer the guys on the field can hear what you are saying. First you have to tighten your stomach muscles." Andrea says while placing her left hand on Miranda's stomach."

Miranda just smiled at Andrea, knowing instantly what movie it was from; it was the movie that started their romantic relationship; and waited for her to continue. While moving her hand up Andrea continued, "Next, you need to broaden you diaphragm. Can you feel my hand? "Andrea was barely touching her so Miranda shook her head no. This was exactly the response Andrea was waiting for. She stepped behind Miranda, wrapped her arms around her waist, and pressed her hands a little more firmly to Miranda's diaphragm.

Miranda smiled and the spoke very softly, "You just wanted an excuse to wrap your arms around me didn't you, Andrea?"

"Yes, Miranda," Andrea whispered in her ear as she stealthily worked the ring out of its hiding spot. "However, there was more to it than just wanting you in my arms." As she continued to speak, she slowly brought her hand up showing Miranda the ring it was holding. "Miranda Priestly, I love you. You and the girls are my whole world. These past 3 years have been wonderful and I've never been happier. Now that the laws have changed I was wondering if you would do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

As Andrea was speaking, Miranda's eyes started filling with tears, she started shaking just a little and wondered 'How did I get so lucky?' When Andrea finished her question she placed a quick kiss to Miranda's neck and then turned her around so they were facing each other. Andrea took Miranda's right hand into hers, with the ring poised in front of her ring finger, waiting for Miranda's answer. A few tears slipped out of Miranda's eyes as she tried to answer Andrea, no sound came out so she just started nodding her head yes.

"Say it Miranda." Andrea says as she slid the ring onto Miranda's finger. It was a perfect fit and looked marvelous on Miranda's finger.

Miranda took Andrea's face in her hands, looking her directly in the eye and then answered, "Yes, oh yes, my Darling Andrea. I'll marry you." Then she brought Andrea's lips to hers and sealed the deal with a kiss. They broke the kiss and just stared at each other smiling.

Cassidy and Caroline turned around a few minutes later and saw the couple staring at each other. They just shook their heads and started turning back to the game when Caroline saw something sparkling on her mom's finger. She poked Cassidy in the ribs and pointed the ring out to Cassidy. They shared a knowing look and turned back to the game. Fifteen minutes later the game was over and the crowd was cheering. Chelsea had won 5-1. As the crowd started to leave the girls turned to their mom and Andrea and attacked them with hugs.

"Congratulations, you two." Caroline said as she was hugging her mom.

"It's about time!" Cassidy exclaimed as she hugged Andy. "So where are we going for dinner to celebrate?"

Miranda answered, "How about L'escargot? We can go shopping and get a new outfit and then have dinner."

Stuart was waiting for them outside the stadium. Miranda told him to take them to Browns on Sloane St. The girls and Andrea gave Miranda a fashion show. It went kind of like a run through. They knew they had found their dresses when Miranda smiled. Caroline's dress was a green, ruched, belted dress, by Lanvin with Alexander McQueen peep toe high heel shoes. Cassidy got black Balenciaga turn up trousers with satin sides, a navy and black Drie's Van Noten asymmetric floral print top and Giuseppe Zanotti studded ballet flats. Andrea's dress was a marine color Stella Mccartney off the shoulder silk dress and Givenchy high heel lace up shoes. Miranda only tried on one dress. She knew it was the right dress from the look Andrea gave her when she came out of the dressing room. Miranda's dress was by Roland Mouret. It was a black full length one shoulder silk dress. Her shoes were Yves Saint Laurent satin x front. They returned to their suite to get ready for dinner. An hour and a half later they were being seated at L'escargot. Once they had ordered their food the girls started asking all kinds of questions. They wanted to know how Andy proposed, when they were going to have the wedding, where they were going to have the wedding, and where they were going on their honeymoon.

"Girls, slow down. We haven't set a date yet. We don't know where it will be held or where we are going on our honeymoon. As for how Andrea proposed, she can tell the story." Miranda replied.

"Actually, Mira, I was thinking we could go to the place I was going to take you on this vacation for our honeymoon. As for the proposal…" Andrea then proceeded to tell the twins how she proposed. After dinner they returned to the hotel and sent the girls to their room. Miranda and Andrea decided to try out the huge bathtub. As Andrea was tucking the girls in, Miranda filled the bathtub with steamy, hot water and lily scented bubble bath. When Andrea returned to the master suite she found her lover soaking in the bathtub. She wasted no time removing her dressed and going to join Miranda in the tub. Andrea slipped in behind Miranda and wrapped her arms around Miranda's waist. She placed gentle kisses up one side of Miranda's neck before taking an earlobe into her mouth to suck on. Her hands started roaming up and down Miranda's body. Her fingers quickly found Miranda's heat and they both moaned at the first touch. Within a few minutes, Andrea arm was holding tightly around Miranda as she came down from her high. When Miranda's breathing returned to normal, Andrea removed her fingers, kissed Miranda's cheek and stood up. They quickly dried off and then retired to the bed, where Miranda proceeded to return the favor. After they were both sated, they fell into a deep sleep wrapped in each others arms.

The next day they took the twins sight seeing. They rode the Underground and visited Westminster Abbey, the eye, the Tower of London, and the London Bridge. They took a boat ride down the Thames and had dinner on the boat. They spent the evening as a family playing Rock Band.

Hannah arrived bright and early the next day to pick up the twins. She talked with Miranda and it was decided that she would spend the night at the hotel, so that Andrea and Miranda could have the night to themselves. Cassidy and Caroline kissed their mom and Andrea, promising to be on their best behavior, before leaving with Hannah.

Once the girls were gone Miranda and Andrea try to decide what to do with their two days of freedom. They decided to rent a car and drive around the English countryside. Andrea wanted to visit Jane Austin's home in Bath. They took their time in the shower, ate brunch and then left for Bath. Miranda drove and Andrea navigated. Once they got to Bath they visited Jane Austin's home, the Roman baths, and window shopped while holding hands and talking. They ate a late lunch before getting back on the road. They drove through the Coswolds until they found the perfect little bed and breakfast. The bed and breakfast had stables, allowing the visitors to go riding. Miranda hadn't been riding in ages and Andrea had never been, but they decided to give it a try. They rode for an hour before stopping to rest under a tree. Andrea sat with her back up against the tree and Miranda in her arms. They talked about the wedding and ended up setting a date.

When they got back to the bed and breakfast, they made sweet, slow love to one another. They were lying, intertwined, on their backs in comfortable silence when Miranda broke it with a question. "Andrea, do you want more children?"

Andrea replied, "Mira, I love the twins. They are great, but yeah I would love to have more children, if that is what you want of course. If not, I'm happy with the twins. What will the twins think?"

Miranda turned so she was looking Andrea in the eye. "I was hoping you would say that. The twins will be fine. I think we should get started on adding to our family as soon as possible. I mean I'm not getting any younger. So as soon as we are married, we need to get you pregnant."

Andrea chuckled at that, smirked and then rolled on top of Miranda, "Hmmm, that sounds like a plan. And just think about all the practice we can do on our honeymoon." Andrea then demonstrated to Miranda exactly what kind of practice she was talking about.

The next morning they drove around the countryside for hours just talking and enjoying each others company. When they got back to the Four Seasons they found the girls playing Rock Band with Hannah and two little boys. The boys were Hannah's charges. They were 6 and 8 and adorable. The twins were having a blast.

That evening after Hannah and the boys left they went to the theater. Miranda let Caroline pick which play they would see. She chose Mama Mia. It was playing at the Apollo Theater. After the play, they had a late dinner in their suite. Miranda and Andrea told the girls the wedding date and their plans to expand the family. The girls were ecstatic. They couldn't wait to become big sisters. The next day they went to Oxford College. Andrea had found out that Christ Church College was the location of a few scenes from Harry Potter. She knew how much the twins loved Harry Potter so she wanted to surprise them with this. As soon as they entered the courtyard the twins started looking around and saying it looked very familiar.

Andy told them, "This is the location where they filmed the broom riding lessons in the first Harry Potter movie. We will also see the grand staircase and the dinning room.

"No way!" Caroline exclaimed.

"This is soooo cool!" Cassidy yelled.

After Oxford, they drove to Stratford-upon-the-Avon to see Shakespeare's house and burial place. They arrived back to the hotel exhausted. The girls had a big afternoon tomorrow, so they went straight to bed. The following morning they lounged around and watched a movie. They had a lunch at a pub and then went to see Buckingham Palace.

Andrea saw that the flag was up, "Girls do you know what that flag on top of the palace means?"

She received a chorused, "No." as an answer.

She then turned to Miranda and raised her eyebrow in question.

"It means that the queen is at the palace, does it not, Andrea?" Miranda answered.

"Yep, that is exactly what it means." Andrea answered.

Next, they visited Kensington Palace. The twins were quite impressed with the queen's collection of hats. When they got to Princess Diana's gowns, they asked their mother to giver her expert opinion on each dress. Miranda critiques each dress and some of her comments had all four of them laughing out loud. By the time they finished touring the palace it was time for them to head over to the Chelsea Football League. On the way over, Caroline instructed Andrea on how to properly use her camcorder. The twins wanted Andrea to film the practice so they could take it back and share it with their friends.

When they arrived they were greeted by Lizzie and Casey. They took all four of them to the locker rooms. On the walk to the locker rooms it was revealed that Andrea played soccer in high school and college. It was decided that Andrea would participate in the practice today as well. Andrea handed the camcorder over to Miranda with some trepidation. She hadn't played soccer in 5 years and was a little bit rusty. The girls and Andrea changed their clothes and then they all made their way to the field.

Miranda found herself seated in a chair on the edge of the field. She was very proud of her girls; they were holding their own against the professional women on the field. However, she was truly impressed by her lover. Andrea hadn't played in 5 years but she was doing quite well. Miranda recorded the game, but she had some trouble keeping the camera off Andrea and on the girls; Andrea just looked so good out there. After practice was over, Miranda invited the whole team out for dinner, but only Casey and Lizzie took Miranda up on the offer. They ended up at a pub with a few billiard tables. While waiting for their food they played a game of pool. It was the Priestlys versus Lizzie, Casey, and Andy. The Priestlys won, thanks to Caroline's math skills.

When they got back to the hotel, the girls took turns using the master bathtub, to soothe their tired, sore muscles. They both went straight to bed after their baths. Miranda and Andy then took their turn in the bathtub. This time though Andrea was wrapped in Miranda's arms. They simply relaxed, reveling in the feelings of being with each other. When the water began to cool they dried off and collapsed into bed. They were awoken in the morning, again, by the smell of coffee and a tentative knock on their door.

"Just a moment girls." Miranda answered before looking down at her sleeping lover and kissing her awake. Once Andrea was awake, Miranda called out, "Okay girls you may come in now."

The girls came in carrying two trays. Each tray held two cups of coffee and two plates of food. They handed their trays to Miranda and Andy and then climbed into bed beside them. They snuggled up to their parents and proceeded to thank them for the best vacation ever before they all ate their breakfast. After breakfast they played one more round of Rock Band before packing up and heading to the airport.

They all slept on the flight back to New York. Andrea and Miranda both woke up at the same time.

"Well, Miranda, it wasn't exactly the vacation we had planned but did you enjoy yourself?" Andrea asked whispering in Miranda's ear.

"Andrea, my love, I must say this was the best vacation ever. I had so much fun spending time with our girls. Your proposal and making love to you was pretty spectacular too." Miranda whispered back.

Andrea's eyes glistened with tears at Miranda's words. Miranda noticed the shine and asked, "What's wrong, love?"

"Nothing, it's just you said 'our' girls and that just makes me so happy." Andrea replied in a husky voice.

"They are your girls. As much as they are mine, they are yours too. And just think a year from now you will hopefully be pregnant with our son." Miranda replied with conviction in her voice. Andrea just smiled. She then pulled Miranda in for a kiss. Just before their lips met Andrea whispered, "our son, huh."

It wasn't the vacation Andrea had planned but it had turned out even better then she could have imagined. She was looking forward to the future with Miranda, the twins, and hopefully a few more children too.


End file.
